loffandomcom-20200214-history
The Island
The Island, also known as League HQ or, more dramtically, as Eagles' Nest, is the home and headquarters of the League of Freedom. History See also the Seizing of The Island Two supertankers, the Ocean Champion and the Global Voyager, were docked at the oil transfer facility off the port of Cabinda. They were badly damaged in the crossfire between Angolan rebels and government forces, and were to be scuttled as uneconomic. However, the Tins Enterprise Corporation negotiated a purchase of the vessels, for an undisclosed purpose. In fact, the TEC intended to use the hulls to construct an ocean-going city, which they intended to declare an exterritorial state in order to create a tax haven. However, unbeknownst to the TEC's board of directors, their Head of Research intended to use the floating fortress as the home of his bioweapons research. When the Head of Research's diabolical plan was uncovered, only the LV Sea Eagle was close enough to launch a desperate assault on the base. Despite heavy resistance, elements of Delta Squadron were able to seize the control room and disable the release mechanisms. With the death or capture of the people responsible, the League were granted ownership of the Island as part of the deal TEC struck with prosecutors. Structure The Island is constructed of plates of an advanced steel alloy layered over an experimental polymer that forms a binding structure. The two tankers that provide the primary buoyancy are held together both by the polymer layer and by dozens of steel rods, each more than twenty-five centimeters in diameter, that not only stiffen the underlying stucture but also provide mounting for the Undercity. Atlanta The superstructure of the Ocean Champion, Atlanta Tower is typically at the south-eastern corner of The Island. It is the "business" side of the base, and houses the majority of duty stations. Notable locations within Atlanta are the Command Center, Tactical Control, Communications Central, Island Tower and the on-duty mess hall, as well as both firing ranges and the killhouse. Atlanta also holds accomodation for senior and duty officers. On the north side of Atlanta are the three hangers of Tango Squadron, known as Knoxville, Cincinnati and Chicago. To the west are the twin hangers of Romeo Squadron, New Orleans and Houston. Seattle The superstructure of the Global Voyager is typically found at the north-western corner of The Island, and is the primary residential area of the base. Of its five stories, the top three are exclusively constructed of staterooms. League charter includes a requirement that all officers above the rank of Recruit have a private stateroom aboard the Island. The lower levels of Seattle include Sickbay and a mess hall The Undercity In order to maintain the buoyancy of The Island, it was found necessary to fit large empty tanks to the bracing structure beneath the main deck. These tanks were connected by a series of corridors and access tunnels, and a large number of rooms and cabins were added as well. Providing a dry and enclosed path between Seattle and Atlanta, the Undercity also contains Ballast Tank Six as well as DownTime and The Old Sea Dog. Category:League of Freedom Category:Operational Locations